Hospital Discussions
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Sam/Andy One-shot. Andy realizes that Sam lied to Luke and goes to tell Sam her true feelings.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue

A.N. This takes places sometime in the near distant (hopefully) future.

* * *

Andy paced the floor of her bedroom as Luke watched her from the bed. Finally, he had enough. "Will you stop pacing? There was nothing you could have done differently."

Andy froze and stared at him for a long minute.

"Andy, from the way you are acting, you and Swarek are more than just friends."

Something shattered in Andy at Luke's tone. She turned to face him. "What exactly did Swarek tell you?"

"You mean after he called me an idiot? He told me that nothing happened, he tried and you shut him down cuz you're crazy about me."

Andy stared at him. "Why is it that when I try to tell you something you brush me off but when my training officer and partner tells you something, you believe him even though he was lying? You didn't even ask me if he told the truth!"

"Andy, you're upset about what happened today and not thinking rationally. Come to bed and we will talk about this in the morning."

She hated the smooth tone he was using and the fact that he was ignoring what she said. "You know what Luke, we're over."

"What?" he was stunned.

"You always put work before me and you don't trust me. Sam told you a lie. I went to him and initiated everything. Yes I shut him down, but only because the lights went back on."

Luke stared at her.

"You know what; let yourself out when you want to go." Andy grabbed the first pair of shoes she could slip on and left her apartment.

Andy calmly walked down the stairs, not caring that Luke was alone in her apartment. As soon as she stepped outside, she began running._ How could I have been so stupid?_

The days events began crashing down.

_FLASHBACK:_

_The day started out as any normal day. She and Sam were paired together. They were discussing how in two weeks she would no longer be a rookie (hopefully) when a B&E call came in. She radioed in their location as Sam hit the lights and sped off._

_When they got to the house, a woman met them. Her children were still in the house. Sam radioed for backup and then motioned to Andy. She knew what he was thinking. Had there been no children in the house, they would have waited…_

_END FLASHBACK_

Andy reached the precinct. She slipped inside. Thankfully, the night shift normally sent more people out. She had asked Sam about it once. He told her the night shift tended to have more violence, which was why they didn't get any rookies.

Andy quietly walked to the women's locker room and opened her locker, pulling out her lock picks.

Then she slid into the men's locker room and made a beeline for his locker. The locks on the lockers all had a master keyhole in the back, in case something happened to the officer. Using her lock picks, she picked his lock and opened his locker. She quickly found what she was looking for and relocked his locker.

She returned the lock picks to her locker and then left the building. As soon as she was outside, she was running. She reached his car and unlocked it with his key. Technically, what she was doing was illegal, but she had to see him.

She sped to the hospital and parked in the parking lot, hoping they would let her in.

* * *

Getting past security was easy. She walked in, schooling her face to look like she had a reason to be there and flashed the badge her father had given her. The security guard nodded and motioned for her to proceed to the elevators.

When she finally reached his floor, she dropped the mask and worry flooded her features. Traci had given her the room number and told her it was a private room. She headed to the room, only to see a woman backing out.

Andy froze. _Monica!_ She was about to turn and leave, rethinking her rash decision, when Monica spotted her.

Monica walked over to Andy. "Andy. I'm glad to see you. How are you?"

Andy stared at her. _What was she talking about?_ "How is he?"

Monica sighed. "He should have woken up by now. I don't know what is wrong. The other doctors want to call the woman on his emergency contact list. I've never heard of her. Did he ever tell you about a woman named Sarah?"

Andy's eyes grew wide. "Please tell me you didn't call yet." When Monica nodded, Andy continued. "He said he only wanted her called if he was killed."

Monica sighed. "Fine. Can you stay with him? Call me if anything happens."

Andy walked into the room. The sight brought tears to her eyes and she sat down, holding his hand in her own as the rest of the memories of the day engulfed her.

_FLASHBACK:_

_When they got into the house, they found the gunman. Before either had a chance to react, the guy was shooting Sam. Her mind screamed "trust your gut" and as Sam fell, she shot at the man who had hit Sam. Within seconds, he was down, and dead._

_Andy ignored him, ignored the knowledge that she had just killed someone, as she ran to Sam, radioing in "officer down". She reached Sam's side and saw blood. Cursing, she realized that the bullets must have been vest piercing because they had gone straight through Sam's vest._

_Using the pocket knife her father had given her for her fourteenth birthday, Andy cut through his vest and shirt so she could find the wound._

_The woman who owned the house slipped into the room. Andy yelled at her to get towels and then to find her children and keep them away from the room where the gunman had been killed (the room she was currently in)._

_The woman returned quickly with a few towels and Andy pressed them to the two wounds on Sam. Had one of the bullets been a few inches lower, he would be dead, but she couldn't think about that now. Instead, she focused on keeping Sam conscious._

_Shaw and Epstein arrived before the ambulance. Oliver bent down to help Andy while directing Dov to find the woman and her children and get them out of the house so the investigation could start._

_When an ambulance arrived, Shaw pulled the keys to the cruiser out of Sam's pocket and handed them to Dov. "Bring McNally back to the barn."_

_Dov brought Andy back and she had endured another lengthy session about why she had shot the man._

_When she finally exited, Luke had been there for her…_

_END FLASHBACK_

"But I wanted you" she whispered as the tears finally began falling. "Oh, Sam, you are such an idiot." After her discussion with Luke, she now realized that Sam had placed his whole career on the line and was lying to her. "It wasn't just 'it was what it was' for you and had you told me that, I would have broken up with Luke right away instead of waiting until tonight." She took a deep breath. "Sam Swarek, you better wake up because I love you and you can't leave me." She bent down, knowing Monica would probably kill her for doing this, and kissed his lips gently.

* * *

SAM's POV:

Sam woke to excruciating pain in his left shoulder. He was about to moan when he heard a woman talking. "… an idiot. It wasn't just 'it was what it was'." _Andy_ he realized. He listened to what she said, careful not to move and let her know he was awake.

Then her lips came down on his and he could no longer pretend. He deepened the kiss and felt her stiffen for a second before wrapping her arms around his neck. He reached up to touch her with his right hand.

Andy eventually broke the kiss, needing air. "Sam" she murmured. He kept his right arm on her cheek.

* * *

"I hate to break this up" came a voice from the doorway "but I do need to check him now that he is awake."

The two of them looked at Monica who was leaning against the door frame. Andy began to move away from the bed but Sam grabbed her hand. Andy plopped into the chair beside the bed. She held his hand until Monica left the room.

As soon as Monica left, Sam looked at her. "What happened?"

Andy sighed. "The guy shot you, I shot him."

"Killed him?"

Andy nodded, not trusting her voice.

"You killed someone today. Are you okay? You wanna talk about it?"

"I'll be fine" she whispered "now that I know you're okay."

Sam reached over and brushed her hair away from her eyes. "You sure?"

Her response was a kiss, one that he returned with as much passion as she put in. When she broke it, she murmured "two more weeks."

Sam was puzzled. "Until what?"

Andy gave a small smile. "We won't have to hide."

Sam smiled and moved the conversation to more trivial matters, such as how she got to the hospital. After an hour of talking, Sam began yawning. Andy paged Monica. Monica brought in painkillers for Sam.

"You staying?"

"I killed someone. I have a week off of work and you are my partner" then she added quietly "and more". She raised her voice again. "Of course I am staying."

Sam fell asleep a few minutes later with Andy's hand in his own. Although not the most comfortable of places to sleep, Andy was so exhausted that she too fell asleep, both dreaming about the future, two weeks time to be exact, when they would be able to date publicly.

* * *

A.N. Okay, wasn't supposed to be this long but whatever!


End file.
